


Shore Leave: Berlin

by offensiveagentpie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendly Bickering, Gen, Shore Leave, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-10
Updated: 2015-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-08 15:31:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4310643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offensiveagentpie/pseuds/offensiveagentpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim, Bones, and Spock take a shore leave vacation to Berlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shore Leave: Berlin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Silent_So_Long](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/gifts).



> Hello, [Silent_So_Long](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long)! It's me, your mystery author!
> 
> I tried my best to fulfill any part of your awesome request! There were so many great ideas and I barely had the time to give any of them the justice they deserved. 
> 
> But, as it turns out, I do speak German. It was my minor in college. I'm a bit out of practice though, and most of my knowledge of Berlin is pre-cold war (I took a bunch of German history courses), but I decided to give the boys a vacation there.
> 
> I do hope you enjoy it!

For three men who spend almost all of their time together, one would think that, given the freedom of a week of shore leave, said men would want to spend some time apart. But, as Jim is watching Spock look inquisitively at a large dapple grey horse, Bones shaking his head wearily in the background, he thinks about how he wouldn’t have it any other way.

\--

It came up, as most things between them do, over an evening’s game of three dimensional chess. Earlier in the afternoon the notice had been sent out that, once they returned to Earth for some ship updates, they would receive a week’s worth of shore leave. Talk of plans immediately sprang to life amongst the crew. Jim couldn’t help the warm smile that spread over his face as he heard Uhura discussing her plans to visit her grandmother, or Janice’s intent to spend the week sprawled on the beach with a good book. He loved his crew dearly and was more than happy to know that they were about to get some good old fashioned R&R.

He hadn’t really thought too much about his own plans until Spock turned his gaze away from his pieces to look at him that evening. “Captain, have you made any plans for the upcoming leave?”

Jim’s eyebrows rose thoughtfully and his lips drew together. “You know, I haven’t. Honestly, I’ll probably just use it as an excuse to go for walks around the city and do paper work.”

Across the table, Spock gives him a look that, to the trained eye, is reproachful. “Surely you can allow any work related items to wait. Even a Captain must have rest time.”

Jim can’t stop the smile that spreads across his face. “Why, Mr. Spock, it sounds as if you want me to shirk my duties.”

“Hardly,” Spock replies, almost affronted. “However, I was merely wondering if you would be at all interested in taking a trip with me.”

“Oh?” 

“My mother has told me of an upcoming festival in Berlin celebrating the works of the Earth composer Johann Sebastian Bach. I had planned on attending and thought I would ask you to accompany me.”

Those plans immediately sound better than paper work. Jim knows of his friend’s enjoyment of classical Earth music and quite enjoys it himself, so he can’t say no.

When he gives his affirmative answer, Spock gives him his best non-smile smile in return and the game commences.

\--

The next day, Bones visits Jim in his office. 

“So what are you getting up to on leave, Jim?” he asks, slouching down into the chair at the front of Jim’s desk.

Jim signs off on a report and looks up. “Me? I’m planning on going to Berlin.”

Bones gives him a furrowed look of curiosity. “What’s going on in Berlin?”

“A concert festival, with Spock.”

Bones’ eyebrows shoot up. “Oh, is that so?”

With a hum of affirmation, Jim goes back to his work, surreptitiously watching Bones making thoughtful faces and squirming ever so slightly in his chair.

“Lots to see in Berlin, lots of sights.”

Jim hums again.

“Plenty of good beer too, nice outdoor beer gardens. Wouldn’t mind trying some of the local cuisine either…”

Jim only just manages not to laugh. Leave it up to Bones to be stubborn enough to not just ask outright.

“You know, Bones, you’re welcome to come along as well.”

“Sure Spock won’t mind?”

“I’m sure he won’t.”

“Well,” Bones says with satisfaction in his voice as he lifts himself from the chair. “Looks like I’ll need to pack.

\--

Spock, of course has no objections, and their trip to Berlin is filled with the usual banter between him and Bones regarding the safety of transporters. It’s the same on both sides as it always is, Bones stubbornly grumbling about being torn up into molecular pieces and safety, and Spock countering with exactly how safe it is and precisely what the odds would be that Bones would end up with a leg as an arm. “The likelihood, as always Doctor, is too small to even mention.”  
Jim isn’t annoyed though. He’d rather go face to face with a Gorn again than admit it, but he absolutely loves listening to the two of them bicker. Especially when it’s over topics that are tried and true, and the peeved tones that they each take are laced with hidden fondness. It’s an odd dynamic, but that doesn’t mean he, or either of them enjoy it any less.

They beam directly down into a station in the city and begin their exploration. There’s plenty of things to keep them busy. Bones insists on an outdoor lunch first, claiming that no one should be a tourist on an empty stomach. They find a nice café and after filling up on the local fare, they head out into the city.

Their exploration takes them to the Brandenberg Gate and sections that are still remaining of the now ancient Berlin Wall. They also stop at an art museum and take in a street fair of local artists and craftsmen. When evening comes, they find a small tucked away club that caters to the theme of 1980’s Earth. It’s when the club was built and, obviously well preserved; it looks much like it would have during the time.

Inside, the lighting is multicolored and low, and the music has a loud and throbbing electronic feel. Bones disappears towards the bar as Spock and Jim find a table. Jim turns his attention to the Vulcan, who is looking more reserved than usual.

“Sorry about the volume, Spock,” he says, knowing that Spock’s sensitive hearing will hear him even over the pulse of the music.

“That’s quite alright, Cap- Jim,” Spock catches himself, remembering Jim’s preference for first names when they’re not on duty. 

“I’m sure the festival tomorrow will be much more your speed,” Jim says around a grin, nudging his first officer’s shoulder.

“Indeed,” Spock replies, just as Bones returns to the table carrying two shockingly purple drinks and a glass of tonic water.

“Gentlemen,” he announces as he hands out the drinks and raises his glass. “To shore leave!”

“Prost!” Jim says heartily as they click their glasses together.

\--

The music festival takes place on a gorgeously sunny day. Small musical ensembles are situated throughout the historical district of the city. It’s a combination of performances and a walking tour. As they make their way around, Jim takes multiple holos to commemorate the trip with, including a highly amusing one of Bones and Spock being ambushed by pigeons as they try to sit on bench to enjoy a snack of freshly made pretzels. He laughs for a good ten minutes as Bones rants and tries to prevent them from attacking him and his crumbs. He laughs even harder as Spock valiantly tries to remain unflustered as one lands directly on top of his head.

That picture is going to hold a place of honor on his desk for years to come if he has anything to say about it.

The rest of the day passes well. They take in more performances and Jim is filled with a sense of complete and utter contentment as he listens to the music and watches the equally happy looks on his friend’s faces as the notes drift through the warm evening air.

\--

Near the end of their trip, Jim suggests visiting a horse ranch outside of the city. They allow civilians to ride horses there, and it’s been ages since Jim has had the pleasure to do so. And, it’s located near a shuttle port where they can hitch a ride back to Starfleet HQ. He’s surprised when they both agree without much bickering.

When they arrive, Jim takes a moment to stop and take a good deep breath of country air. The ranch is beautiful, located amongst flowering fields and gently sloping hills.

“This is a beautiful locale,” Spock says, surveying the area.

“Well,” Bones says around a slow smile. “It must be nice if even you can give into sentimentality and admit it,” he says affectionately.

Spock gives him one of his patented eyebrow raises in response and Jim laughs as he goes off to see a man about a horse.

\--

They’re standing in the paddock, Jim already sitting upon his horse, when he realizes it was probably too good to last. Spock has been inspecting a dapple grey horse as Bones is shaking his head at him.

“It’s a damn good way to fall and get your head cracked open and, good a doctor as I am, even I won’t be able to help you out here in a field without any equipment,” Bones grouses, turning his attention from Jim, Spock, and their horses to look at his own deep brown mare.

“These creatures are most likely conditioned not to buck riders, Doctor. They are frequently ridden by people of all skill levels given the nature of this establishment,” Spock tells him placidly.

“There’s still a chance. And! Before you start, I don’t want to hear that chance down to the last decimal place, thank you.”

“One would have thought that, given your aversion to transporters and space travel as an ‘old country doctor’, you would not be so against such a primitive mode of transport.”

Jim fights against the snort of laughter that’s threatening to bubble up at Bones’ indignant sputtering. Spock turns to give him a look of subtle humor as Bones gets on his horse still grumbling. Jim just shakes his head in fond amusement. Leave it up to Spock to use Bones’ own stubbornness against him.

They’re well on their way around the fields when Jim begins to slowly pick up the pace. Bones gives him a muttered warning, but Jim, as always ignores it.

“You know, I’ve been trying to pick up some key phrases in my travels,” Bones tells him while he’s still in earshot. “And with reckless behavior like yours, I’m glad I have.”

“Oh?” Jim calls back.

“Yes, my favorite so far being: Herr, wirf Hirn vom Himmel!”

“And what, pray tell, does that mean?”

“Lord, throw some brains from the heavens," Bones says wryly as Jim laughs.

“There is also a common response,” Spock chimes in. “Oder Steine, Hauptsache er trifft. Which translates to: or stones as long as he hits the mark. Which goes against your earlier wish not to have the Captain crack his head open.”

“I could do without your attempts at humor, you green-blooded elf!”

Jim just laughs as he urges his horse into a faster gallop, knowing that, no matter what reckless speed he decides to take, that Bones and Spock will always follow along.

**Author's Note:**

> And there it is! I'm so sorry if it seems to jump around a lot. A co-worker is retiring so all of her work is getting dumped on me. I've been busier than expected during this challenge and wasn't able to give it the amount of attention that it so rightly deserved.
> 
> But I do hope you enjoyed it! And I wish you Viel Glück in your quest to learn German! <3 <3


End file.
